Lo que pudo ser
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: cuando supo que el pequeño fruto de su amor llegaría al mundo él fue por mucho, el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando supo que sería padre supo también que debía esforzarse el doble, no, el triple.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Cuando su amada esposa le dio la más grande y feliz noticia de su vida el imagino muchas cosas, imagino una vida feliz, imagino su brillante futuro, cuando supo que el pequeño fruto de su amor llegaría al mundo él fue por mucho, el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando supo que sería padre supo también que debía esforzarse el doble, no, el triple.

Cuando supo del embarazo del amor de su vida él se esforzó por llegar temprano a casa, preparar la cena y cuidar de Kushina, saludaba a su pequeño bebe, ese que crecía cada día en el vientre de la peli roja que el tanto amaba, pasaba contando los días para le llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, y pedía a Dios para que naciera sano.

Minato quería darle a su hijo una buena vida, tenía pensado tantas cosas, lo entrenaría desde pequeño y jugaría con él, le enseñaría el valor de la familia y lo vería crecer feliz, estaría presente cuando el pequeño dijera su primera palabra sin importar que esta no fuera "papa", lo apoyaría cuando diera sus primera palabras, lo cuidaría para que no cayera, le inculcaría el valor de la amistad y el sería un niño muy feliz.

Cuando su sensei Jiraiya regresara de sus largos viajes le presentaría a su ahijado Naruto y llegado el tiempo también sería su alumno, si el pequeño heredara la personalidad revoltosa de Kushina seguro que se lo pasarían bomba, le enseñaría a hacer el Rasengan y el jutsu de invocación, lo apoyaría y alentaría a seguir su camino ninja y le compraría mucho ramen a él y a su esposa.

Podía ver a su Hijo como Kushina pero en una versión masculina y en miniatura, Kushina correría detrás del el cuándo no quisiese tomar un baño, pero entonces el llegaría y tomarían un baño los tres juntos. Lo llevaría a la oficina Hokage y cuidaría de él, le pediría a Kakashi que lo cuidara o lo llevase a jugar, seguro que su ex alumno se llevaría bien con él y le tomaría cariño.

Cuando su pequeño se metiera en problemas el iría a salvarlo, algo en su corazón le decía que sería igual de temerario que su madre, o tal vez era su instinto de padre que ya le enviaba esas señales de peligro, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que le daría a su hijo una familia feliz.

Pasado los meses y después de leer una de las novelas de su sensei Minato, claro que con la aprobación de Kushina eligió el nombre, su solecito se llamaría Naruto, como el protagonista de esa novela, y algo le decía que su hijo sería igual de fuerte, tal vez mucho más, lo mantendría a salvo y le darían el apellido Uzumaki, su hijo no pagaría por las acciones del el rayo amarillo, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto sería muy querido en la aldea, él podía soñar con todas esas cosas, ver a su hijo crecer, enamorarse, caer y lo ayudaría a levantarse, veía a su hijo pelear con su madre pero amándola con fuerza, serian una familia feliz, saldrían de paseo los domingos, entrenarían entre semana cuando no tuviera misiones, le dedicaría tiempo y sacrificaría su vida si fuese necesario para salvar la de su familia.

Minato tenía un sueño, y ese sueño era vivir feliz con su esposa y su hijo, ver a su hijo crecer y casarse y sabía que la esposa que tuviera seria hermosa y lo amaría con locura, conocer a sus nietos, retirarse del puesto de Hokage a una buena edad y dar paso a los más jóvenes y si era el sueño de su hijo y claro que si cumplía con los requisitos dejárselo a él, soñaba con ver a sus nietos y consentirlos, llegar a ser un anciano pero siempre de la mano de su esposa, soñaba con llegar a ver a Kushina con su larga cabellera ya no roja si no blanca por las canas que le daría el paso de los años, apostaba a que se vería igualmente hermosa.

Ver a su esposa con arrugas en sus manos y rostro era un dulce sueño, porque eso sería la prueba más grande de que su amor seria eterno y fuerte a pesar del tiempo, moriría junto a ella y se irían de este mundo tomados de las manos, lo harían juntos por que no estaba dispuesto a pasar un solo segundo sin ella, se despediría de su hijo y sus nietos, y moriría con Kushina ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y si tuviese que reencarnar lo haría con el mismo sueño de encontrar a su amor y ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Todos esos no fueron solo los sueños de Minato, fueron también sus sentimientos, fue todo lo que pudo ser y ya no fue, lo comprendía ahora que su vida y la de su esposa se agotaba, veía con dolor el futuro con el que soñó alejarse de él mientras la enorme garra del Kyubi les traspasaba el abdomen, pero no todo era malo, si era cierto que no podría entrenarlo, jugar con él, cuidarlo y verlo crecer, no le escucharía decir su primera palabra ni le vería dar su primer paso, no le vería convertirse en un gran ninja y tampoco estaría allí en el día de su boda, no conocería a su esposa y tampoco podría jugar con sus nietos, no volvería a ver a Jiraiya-sensei y no le presentaría a su hijo, pero algo si podría cumplir, se despediría de él y moriría feliz con su amada esposa, feliz de haber salvado la aldea, de haber sacrificado sus vidas por la de su hijo, que seguro sería un poderoso ninja un día, feliz de haber visto su rostro y sus ojitos, feliz de haberle dicho que lo amaba, feliz de que aunque haya sido solo por poco tiempo, paso su tiempo en familia, fue feliz al imaginar lo que pudo ser, pero que dolorosamente NO fue.

* * *

 **Lo sé, llego la hora Sad, No era exactamente lo que quería para mi primer MinaKushi pero esto fue lo que resulto, espero que les guste y me dejen un Review, hare más de ellos dos por que los amo 3**


End file.
